Vampiric Desires
by Mezzanottex3
Summary: EB: lemons! mature! a bit OOC... not too much. "Easy, love..." he whispered roughly, his lips touching her ear. "You test the thin boundaries of my self-control."
1. Danger and Desire

**How does one start a Twlight fanfiction off with a bang?**

**...put in one drunk Mike Newton trying to rape Bella**

**...then put in a drunk Mike Newton trying to fight Edward**

**Mix it all together and you get the opening of this fanfic.**

**disclaimer: i ain't be ownin' twilight anytime soon  
**

**

* * *

**

"Edward..." Bella cooed seductively.

Warily wrapping his arms around her, he desperately tried to stay in control of himself. His body shook with need and his eyes were as black as coal. He dragged his lips from her mouth to her neck and he gently kissed the tender skin that was there. Doing his best to restrain himself, he could feel the blood pulsing through her body; he could hear the frantic thrumming of her heart. His body ached for her, but he would deny himself of the forbidden fruit once again. He couldn't allow himself to give in... he was all too aware of the fact that he indeed... _could _kill her if his control slipped even for a second.

As he sat with her on the edge of his bed, the moonlight shone through the windows, making Bella's skin glow with a certain radiance that Edward was sure that only angels could achieve. Both nearly out of breath, her hand made it's way to a certain place between his legs that ached for her touch. Quickly though, he caught her hand.

"Easy, love..." he whispered roughly, his lips touching her ear. "You test the thin boundaries of my self-control."

She gently pulled away from him and looked into his needy, hungry eyes. Her lips curled into a sexy smirk, and she didn't even have to say a word... because Edward knew what she was about to say:

_Then don't restrain yourself. Take me._

"Bella-"

"Edward..." she pleaded.

"You know that I love you, but I cannot risk hurting you. We have to wait until after we're married and after I..." he cringed, "_change _you."

Bella drew in a breath and sighed, staring into his captivating coal black eyes. He pulled her into his arms and sighed.

"Don't leave..." she begged, although she already knew the answer.

"Bella..." his soft, velvet voice spoke. "If I don't feed soon, I could become quite a danger to you."

"I'll take my chances..." she pleaded, kissing his parched, thirsty lips. Her tongue entered his mouth as he kissed back, and she ran her tongue over his teeth, making a purr like sound escape from his lips.

She smirked, "And what was that?"

"They're sensitive..." he replied, looking away. "And you need to be careful not to do that again."

"W-why?" she didn't know whether to be hurt or afraid.

"Because..." he whispered, his lips touching her ear once again, "If you do that again..."

Bella shivered under his touch.

"I won't be able to control myself."

She smirked, _I'll keep that in mind for next time..._

Taking her face in his hands, he smiled, his coal eyes burning through her.

"I have to meet up with the others to hunt. I'm sure they're not happy with me holding them up..."

He kissed her forehead, then got up and walked to his bedroom door. He looked back at her, his eyes drinking her in. She had an adorable pout on her face while she sat on the edge of his bed in her black lingerie. She was wearing one of his favorite pieces to see on her... a black silk dress that had a "v" cut and that went down to a little above her knee. He smirked, _c'mon... be a gentleman._

"I'll be back soon, love. You'll be safe here... and if you need anything, you know my cell number."

She nodded, but the sadness in her eyes was not shaken. He drew in a breath and opened his bedroom door. He desperately wanted to stay with her, but he feared that if he ignored his thirst for much longer, he might sink his teeth into his singer's delicate flesh.

"Edward-" his angel spoke up.

He turned to look at her.

She looked down and smiled, "I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too, Bella."

And like that, he was gone... out hunting with his family at- she checked the clock, 11:42 P.M. Yawning, she laid back on Edward's soft bed and stared at the ceiling. It didn't take her very long to drift to sleep and into dreams about her vampire.

**xx--xx--xx Edward's POV** **xx--xx--xx**

There was something in the air that made me uneasy tonight. I couldn't tell what was making me feel so uneasy, but I didn't like it.

I wanted to calm my thirst and get back to Bella as soon as I could.

"Edward!" I heard Emmett shout.

I looked over to him as we ran.

"Mountain lions coming up, bro!"

I grinned in excitement, and my worries were forgotten at the moment.

**xx--xx--xx Bella's POV xx--xx--xx**

I was trying to drift back to sleep after waking up to a strange noise.

"Edward...?" I called out to the darkness.

No answer.

"Edward... is that you?"

A laugh filled the room and I shot up in Edward's bed, the comforter sliding off the top of my body.

That laugh most definitely did not belong to Edward.

I had a bad feeling about this that I just couldn't shake. I heard footsteps and saw a dark figure open Edward's bedroom door then close it tightly.

"Bella... my sweet, sweet Bella..."

I recognized his voice from somewhere...

"Mike...?" I asked, "Mike Newton?"

"You remember me, eh? Good. You'll be screaming it in _pleasure _in a little while..."

He moved towards me, and I warily moved backwards on the bed, trembling.

"You look very sexy in that lingerie, Bella."

"What are you d-doing here, Mike?" I stuttered.

"Where is your Edward tonight?"

"He...he..." I stuttered. What was I supposed to say? He was out hunting with his family at midnight?

"He isn't here." Mike stated simply.

Before I could react, Mike had taken a piece of cloth and tied my wrists to the top of the bedframe. I tried to pull out of his grasp but he was too strong. I didn't have enough strength. I was terrified. I needed Edward.

I was not a vampire. And at that moment, I was angry for not being one to defend myself.

"Mike, stop... what are you doing?" I whimpered.

I watched him from the bed as he stood in front of me and stripped himself of everything except his boxers. I swallowed hard and my eyes started to tear as it all pieced together.

Mike Newton was going to rape me and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Shh my Bella..." he said as he stepped into the moonlight that shone on Edward's bed, "I'm going to pleasure you in ways that Edward hasn't."

His expression terrified me. His eyes didn't show friendship like they did in school... but anger and lust. I rather look into a vampire's eyes than to look into his.

"Edward..." I whimpered into the air, tears flowing down my cheeks. "Save me..."

"I don't want to hear his name out of your mouth, Bella. If I hear it, I might have to silence you by putting something in your mouth."

"You're drunk!" I realized, shifting uncomfortably.

He chuckled, and my heart was pounding so hard that I thought it might jump out of my chest. I had to get free, I had to escape... Edward wasn't here. I had to stand up for myself. I had to...

Mike crawled on top of me, caressing my bare leg, creeping further and further up.

"You're trembling, Bella... you're a virgin, aren't you?"

I didn't respond to his forward question, and he chuckled darkly.

"This makes breaking you even more pleasurable. Edward has done a bad job of sating your needs, huh?" he spat.

I scoffed, "Edward won't let you get away with this."

"What did I tell you about saying his name?"

My eyes widened.

"That's right, Bella. Now for your punishment..."

He fumbled with the slit in his boxers.

"Stay away from me!" I shouted.

"He'll never know... he replied, coming towards me.

Apparently, he didn't know Edward very well.  
_  
_**xx--xx--xx Edward's POV xx--xx--xx**

I caught my second mountain lion of the night when I saw Alice suddenly freeze up. She looked as if she was almost in pain. I could tell that she was seeing something that I couldn't.

"E...Edward..." she whimpered, trembling and dropping to her knees.

"Alice?!" I shouted, going over to her.

I looked into her thoughts and into her vision to see what the problem was...

I saw Bella asleep in my room with a smile on her face. Suddenly, I saw her fragile figure shoot up and look around. She looked... afraid.

_"Edward...?" she called out my name and looked around frantically._

_"Edward... is that you?"_

I heard a laugh fill the room and it sounded familar... I've heard it before...

_"Bella... my sweet, sweet Bella..."_

My teeth clenched together. What was a man doing in MY room calling MY Bella-

_"Mike?" Bella spoke up, "Mike Newton?"_

That's who it was!

_"You remember me, eh? Good. You'll be screaming it in pleasure in a little while..."_

I growled. He wouldn't dare! I saw him move towards my angel, and she stumbled backwards on the bed.

_"You look very sexy in that lingerie, Bella."_

My eyes narrowed at his comment.

_"What are you d-doing here, Mike?"_

_"Where is your Edward tonight?"_

Mike Newton, you will not live to see tomorrow if you do anything to her.

_"He...he..." she stuttered. _

_"He isn't here." Mike stated simply._

I saw Mike and Bella struggling for a second before I realized that he had tied her hands to the bedframe. I saw the fear in Bella's eyes, I saw her body trembling. Run, Bella... don't let him... I watched her writhe against his grasp to no avail.

She was not a vampire, and I knew that at that moment, she wished that she was. I strongly told her that I would not change her.

_"Mike, stop... what are you doing?"_

My eyes widened when I realized that Mike stripped off all his clothes except his boxers.

_"Shh my Bella..." he said, "I'm going to pleasure you in ways that Edward hasn't."_

I growled.

_"Edward..." I heard her whisper, "Save me..."_

_"I don't want to hear his name out of your mouth, Bella. If I hear it, I might have to silence you by putting something in your mouth."_

My fists were clenched so hard that I was sure that if I wasn't a vampire, my hands would have been bleeding.

_"You're drunk!"_

I watched Mike crawl on top of her, touching her leg and trailing further and further up.

_"You're trembling, Bella... you're a virgin, aren't you?"_

I was ready to kill him. I knew she was a virgin. Being a vampire, I could smell the difference. Her virginity belonged to me and no one else. Mike chuckled darkly when Bella didn't respond.

_"This makes breaking you even more pleasurable. Edward has done a bad job of sating your needs, huh?" he spat._

A feral growl ripped from my throat. I was going to kill him! KILL HIM!

_"Edward won't let you get away with this."_

That's my Bella.

_"What did I tell you about saying his name?"_

My eyes narrowed once again.

_"That's right, Bella. Now for your punishment..."_

I saw him fumble with the slit in his boxers, and I was already half way through the forest while the rest of Alice's thoughts played in my head.

_"Stay away from me!" she shouted._

_"He'll never know..." he hissed._

Apparently, he didn't know me very well.

**xx--xx--xx Bella's POV xx--xx--xx**

Mike's kisses were rough and disgusting. They showed lust... no love like Edward's. His lips went down to my neck and I hiccuped through my tears.

"Disgusting..." he hissed into my neck. "You smell like Edward."

I couldn't help but smirk, and Mike seemed to catch it.

"You think that's funny, Bella?"

I looked at him through teary eyes as he cupped my breasts.

"Do you love me, Bella?" he asked.

I swallowed hard.

"Tell me... yes... or no."

I shook my head, no. He glowered at me and took out a knife from his pants pocket on the floor. He put the cold blade against my neck.

"Edward won't be able to save you..."

More tears.

**xx--xx--xx Edward's POV xx--xx--xx**

At the speed I was running, it only took five minutes to get back to my house. I threw open my bedroom door to see Bella and Mike... just like in Alice's vision. I growled through clenched teeth.

"Get off of her." I hissed viciously, venom dripping from my voice.

Mike Newton smirked, and I saw that he held a knife in his hand. I realized then that I was too generous to have given him a choice to get off of her. I should have slaughtered him right then.

"Close your eyes, love." I said to Bella.

She obliged and shut her eyes. Mike got off of the bed and stood in front of me with his fists raised.

"I'm the two-year boxing champion at school, so come and try to land one on me!" he said confidently.

I heard Bella giggle, and I almost laughed.

Almost.

I lunged toward Mike before he could even blink, and the sickening sound of breaking bones and spilled blood echoed the four walls of my room.

**xx--xx--xx Bella's POV xx--xx--xx**

"You can open your eyes, love."

I felt my hands were released and they covered my eyes that were pouring tears. I felt Edward sat on the bed beside me and his strong arms wrapped around my trembling body. He inhaled the scent of my hair and closed his eyes.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, his eyes suddenly widening. "Bella, you're-"

Bleeding.

Well, apparently my neck had a small slice in it where Mike had pressured the knife against my skin. His eyes darkened, and he growled low.

"Edward..." I mumbled, moving away from him. "Hold your breath."

"He hurt you, Bella..." he whispered, still breathing. Suddenly, I felt his tongue against my skin, licking at the cut.

"Bellllaaa..." he purred. "You taste delicious."

I blushed and he chuckled. He must have realized I was trembling because he pulled away.

"I didn't mean to..." he licked his lips, "scare you."

Reaching up to the cut on my neck, I realized that the blood was gone and the wound was closed.

"Edward..." I whimpered, wrapping my arms around him. His arms wrapped around me in reassurance.

"It's alright now... You're safe..." he whispered into my ear.

After everyone in the house checked up on me, and after Emmett took out Mike's broken body, I was finally laying along with Edward on the bed.

"How did you know?" I questioned in the silence.

"Know what, love?" he asked in his soft, velvet voice.

"That Mike-"

"Don't say his name, Bella. You're wasting your breath."

I sighed.

"Alice had a vision. I looked into her thoughts and saw the whole thing."

"You... saw the whole thing?"

He nodded, pulling me closer to him, and I smiled as I inhaled his scent.

"Is it true, Bella?"

"Is... what true?"

"I'm doing a 'bad job of sating your needs'?"

I feverently shook my head and giggled, "You're doing a fine job."

"Bella." He sounded serious.

He seemed unconvinced.

"Really, Edward."

His lips touched my ear and I heard him whisper:

"I don't believe you, love. Your body tells me otherwise."

His cold fingers traced up my leg and electricity shot through me. I could tell that he was smirking in the darkness.

"I might not be able to wait for marriage, love..." he whispered hoarsely.

I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"I want to make you mine and no one elses. I want to make you mine so that no one else ever touches you..." he whispered.

I felt him kiss my neck.

"I want to hear you scream my name in utter pleasure as I ram into you..." he said darkly.

I smirked and came up with an evil plan. There was one week before our marriage, and because he had made me wait so long to have him, I would make him wait for me... and by the sound of desperation and need in his voice, lets just say... this was going to be one hell of a week.


	2. A Burning Tension

**I'm glad everyone likes reading these as much as I like writing them. Please send reviews if you have any ideas to contribute. I might use em ;)**

**BOOK: **TWILIGHT  
**MAIN PAIRING:** BELLA x EDWARD (with other minor pairings)  
**RATED:** M (for sexual scenes, language, and just about every other reason why this should be rated M)

**...there might be some slight Jacob bashing in this story. Just so you know lol. I don't like Jacob much. He's a good friend to Bella but he needs to go imprint on someone and leave Bella alone. xP **

* * *

**x x x x x x x x x x x x  
x x x** Bella's POV **x x x  
x x x x x x x x x x x x  
**  
I was woken up the next morning by a gentle vibrating sound emitting from my cell phone on the bed table. My eyes half open, I reached to get it only to realize I was held back by a pair of strong, protective arms. I tried to move to get my phone but I was locked into place. I sighed, and Edward's chuckle graced my ears.

"It's adorable when you pout like that, love."

"My phone..." I mumbled.

In a second my phone was in his hands, and he looked at it through his liquid-gold colored eyes. I saw a flash of annoyance run across his face as he sighed. He didn't even have to say anything for me to know who it was.

"Jake." he said flatly. "He sent you a text message saying that he wants to meet up with you today."

"Oh." was all I replied.

He pulled my back against his chest again, his face resting in the curve of my neck. I heard him inhale deeply and his arms pulled my waist against his. I could feel his smirk against my skin.

"You going to him...?"

"I might..." I yawned.

I heard a low growl, "Edward... you know he's only a friend."

"I don't _care _what he is. I _don't_ trust that _dog _and I never will."

I closed my eyes as I felt the gentle rays of the rising sun hit against my skin. Edward's cold lips pressed against the skin of my neck and I shivered.

"Sorry..." he mumbled, pulling away.

I turned to face him and shook my head, "You worry too much, Edward..."

He knew I was teasing and he knew that I understood how much I meant to him. He would die for me (if he could). I giggled at my joke.

"What's so funny Bel-la..." he cut my name into syllables, smirking my favorite crooked smile.

In a second he was on top of me, his cool hands tickling my sides as I started laughing histerically.

"Stop, stop!" I cried.

"I don't think so, angel. Not until I'm satisfied..."

If I wasn't laughing so hard from him tickling me, I would've picked up on his comment and realized what he actually meant by that.

"Hey, Edward!" Emmett's voice boomed from the other side of the door. "I'm pretty sure when you're having sex, the girl isn't supposed to be laughing!"

I blushed and Edward growled viciously, "EMMETT!" he boomed, jumping off of me and heading towards the door. I was still laughing as he disappeared in the hall way, his door shutting behind him.

I heard various shouts from Emmett while Edward pursued him:

_"Stop Edward! I was kidding! OUCH!"_

_"GET AWAY!!"_

_"ROSALIE HELP ME!"_

_"CARLISLE, EDWARD'S GONE CRAZY!"_

I smiled as I got up out of bed and headed towards the bathroom for a shower. I turned the water to hot and sat on the counter by the sink while steam filled the room. The steam produced a light coat of moisture on my skin as I closed my eyes and smiled. I began to think of Edward and waiting until we're married to finally have sex with each other. I was deathly afraid of the wedding... it was a huge step. But... afterwards... I smirked. I get to be a vampire _and _finally have Edward inside of me. I finally stood up and struggled with a wet, swollen area between my legs. I yearned for his touch. Desperately.

I stripped myself of my clothing and stepped into the hot, awaiting shower. The moment I stepped in, the heat between my legs intensified and I bit my lip. Would Edward know if... My hand subconsciencely reached between my legs to ease the burning tension. Would he get mad if ... I gently stroked the outside of my burning core.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x**  
**x x** Edward's POV** x x**  
**x x x x x x x x x x x x**

I had enjoyed beating the hell out of Emmett, though I admit it did not relieave any of the sexual fustration my body was surging through. I kept telling myself as I walked up the stairs to my bedroom that I could wait one more week. All I had to do was not look at Bella in_ that _way. Which I will admit is extremely hard because of Bella. I had waited over 100 years for someone like Bella and now that I had her, how could I not endulge myself?

Well I was trying and it was extremely hard. SOMETHING was extremely hard. God, what had Bella turned me into? A sex-crazed monster.

When I opened the door to my room, I realized that Bella was not in bed. I heard the shower going and smiled, loving how she looked after a shower... when her hair stuck to her delicate face... when her body dripped with the heated water from the shower. It was hard to hold on. It was hard to not let my sex-crazed side to take over. I had to be careful... I didn't want to hurt her. After all...

She was _only human_.

A part of me wanted to turn her into a vampire. A part of me wanted to take away her soul. I wanted to be able to be rough with her... to do whatever the hell I wanted without worrying about hurting or possibly _killing _her.

I laid back on my bed and put my hands behind my head, staring at the ceiling. Taking in a breath, I closed my eyes and smiled... thinking of my Bella in the shower. I shuddered of the fact of how delicious she would smell after her shower... so fresh and clean... smelling of nothing but her own scent.

Then, I heard her and I nearly lost my mind. My angel was moaning. Besides getting a major hard-on, I jumped up off the bed and put my ear against the door. Was she with another man? I couldn't smell her in the shower from out here...

"Bella?" I called.

She moaned louder.

Narrowing my eyes, I swung open the door. Steam flew over me as I silently stepped inside, shutting and locking the door behind me. There was so much steam from the water that a normal person would have difficulty seeing in here. Maybe she mistaked someone for me...

Her moans were louder in here and my erection was ever so painful. Cringing as I walked, I saw her figure through the steamy glass shower door. I saw the outline of her breasts... god, I was surely losing my mind. I let my sharp eyes travel down to her ass... and then I heard her moan again. This moan was peculiar... because I was almost 100 percent positive that I heard_ my _name.

"Edddwwaarrdddd..." she moaned.

"B-bella?" my words came out in an incoherent mumble. I was shaking and my cock was throbbing... _hard. _She had lied last night. I was most definetly _not _calming her needs. I was not giving to her what her body desired. She was forced to pleasure herself... something I should be doing for her.

I wanted her so bad.

That's when something inside me snapped, and the sex-crazed monster was unleashed.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x  
x x x** Bella's POV **x x x  
x x x x x x x x x x x x**

I knew this was risky. I knew this was a little far-fetched... but it felt... so good. I wanted this tension released... and Edward was sworn to wait until after marriage ever since last night. Something changed after last night's event. Something inside him made him want me more than ever, and the danger became a background effect. But now _I _would make him wait... and the thought of that excited me. I was going to have fun.

I desperatly plunged two fingers inside of me, holding onto one of the shelves attached to the wall. My body was arched and my from my lips, moans of Edward's name escaped.

_"You like that, don't you, Bella?"_

_"Edward, harder! Please!"_

My fantasies played through my head as I closed my eyes tightly, thrusting three fingers into my heated core.

"Bella, love..." I heard his velvet voice and I stopped immediatly, pulling my digits out of me and standing up straight.

"E-edward?" I whimpered, out of breath.

"Don't let me stop you," he said with a chuckle.

Blood rushed to my cheeks and I cowered to the corner of the shower, looking down and watching the water go into the drain.

"I...um... Edward... I-I can explain..." I said in a jumbled mess.

Suddenly, I felt two marble arms around me.

"Theres no need to explain anything, love. There is no need for words..."

He was naked. Edward was with me in the _shower_ completely _naked _in all his glory.

Well damn, vampires were well endowed. I saw his member that stood up straight in a rock-hard erection and I smirked.

"How long have you been standing in here, listening to me?"

He was kissing the skin of my neck and I felt his lips curve into a crooked smirk. _Guilty._

"Long enough to realize what you need..."

His lips trailed to my ear and he whispered in his velvet voice...

"...and I'm going to _give it _to you..."

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! ;) Bella and Edward are going to have a hard time resisting each other, huh? :P

Please review.

With love,

**La Tua Cantante x3**


	3. In On The Plan

**I want to say a huge THANK YOU to all my reviewers. You guys give me the inspiration to continue :D  
**

**BOOK: **TWILIGHT  
**MAIN PAIRING:** BELLA x EDWARD (with other minor pairings)  
**RATED:** M (for sexual scenes, language, and just about every other reason why this should be rated M)  
**DISCLAIMER:** No, I do not own Twilight.

* * *

**x x x x x x x x x x x x  
x x x** Bella's POV **x x x  
x x x x x x x x x x x x  
**  
My body was shaking, there was no denying it. Edward had never been so close to me before... _naked_! He was naked! I was naked! In the shower! My thoughts, however, were cut off when I felt his hands snaking down to my stomach. Hot water was pressuring down against us, but I could still feel a gentle coolness of his fingertips.

"Bella..." he whispered into my ear.

His hips bucked once, making me all too aware of how he was feeling right now. I would have given in. I really would have... that is, of course, if I hadn't remembered my plan.

"Edward..." I whimpered, turning my head to the side to see him standing behind me. "Aren't we supposed to wait for...marriage?"

"I can't wait, Bella... I thought I _could _but _someone _had to be _moaning my name _in the _shower._"

His hands snaked their way up to by breasts, and he roughly kneaded them as I bit my lip to hold back a moan.

"Don't you _dare _keep your moans from me..." he said. It sounded more like a demand than a request.

I was losing myself. My plan was going down this drain along with the water washing my body. If I wasn't so damn attracted to him, I would've been able to pull away.

And that's when help came.

"Hey everyone, come downstairs!" we heard Esme call from downstairs, "Carlisle and I have something to tell you!"

I heard Edward grunt from behind me and I smirked and turned to face him. His eyes were coal black with need.

"Sorry," I said, giggling and reaching for the shower door.

"Sorry? That's all I get, Bella?" he said, smirking evily and pulling me back. "If you hadn't noticed, I have a problem that I'd _really _like for _you _to help me with."

I knew where this was going, because he looked down at his member that stood erect. Taking my hand, he placed it on his member and began to stroke back and forth.

"B-bella..." he stuttered, "Please..."

How could I deny him when he used that voice?

**x x x x x x x x x x x x  
x x **Edward's POV **x x  
x x x x x x x x x x x x**

I brought Bella's hand down to my throbbing member, helping her stroke the hardened organ.

"B-bella..." I stuttered, "Please..."

I let her hand go, and she began to pump her hand up and down. I closed my eyes as sensations of pleasure washed over me. I wasn't even inside her and I was feeling this way... it only made me wonder what it will feel like when I get her to myself and _do _plunge into her. I shuddered at the mere thought of it.

"F-faster, Bella..." I mumbled as she pumped quicker.

I desperatly thrusted into her hand as she moved her hand up and down. We would not be downstairs to Esme in time, that I knew.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x  
x x x** Bella's POV **x x x  
x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Okay, saying he was _big _was definetly an understatement. He was HUGE. His member was throbbing hard, and by the look on Edward's face, it wasn't all that comfortable... I decided to use something other than my hand. Kneeling down in front of my vampire, I put my mouth around him. I heard his sudden intake of breath as I began to bob up and down. He thrusted hard into my mouth; he reached the back of my throat and I still couldn't accomodate his size. His member was icy cold... it was almost like sucking on an icicle. The hot water and the heat of my mouth made him warmer though.

"Bella..." he whimpered, putting his hands on my head, guiding my motions.

I looked up at him, and I saw his head back and his eyes closed.

"Love, I'm going to..."

I kept pumping and licking around his shaft. He lost himself after my tongue dipped into the tiny slit on the head of his member. He moaned and his hips bucked foward.

Pulling off him, he came over my soft breasts.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x  
x x **Edward's POV **x x  
x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Seeing my venom spilled over Bella's chest was the most erotic thing I have ever seen in my life. I had to look away or I'd get hard all over again.

The hot water slowly washed away all of what remained of me off Bella.

"Come, love..." I said, taking her hand. "Esme won't be pleased that we made her wait."

I went downstairs before Bella, trying to not look too suspicious that both of hair was dripping wet and both of us were late. The only ones downstairs were Rosalie and Jasper. Jasper eyed me suspiciously and smirked. It slipped my mind that he could feel emotions in the house. I wonder what he was feeling when Bella and I...

**x x x x x x x x x x x x  
x x x** Bella's POV **x x x  
x x x x x x x x x x x x**

There was a knock on the bedroom door as I finished straightening my hair.

"Bella? It's Alice!"

And with that, she came inside the room.

"Morning, Alice." I smiled.

She smirked evily, "_Good morning _to you too."

She shut the door and came over to me, "Tell me... how big _is _Edward?"

"WHAT?!" I said louder than I thought I would. "H-how did you-"

She tapped her head, "I can see the future, remember? I knew this was coming before you or Edward did."

I blushed and looked down. She quickly hugged me.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about, Bella." she giggled.

"Hey...um... Alice?" I asked.

_Maybe she can help me with my plan._"I already know your plan, Bella. You're an evil genius!"

_Edward was right. Nothing is secret in this house._"...and I'd love to help you!" she winked.

I smiled.

"The first thing we have to do..." she whispered, "Is go shopping."

I swallowed hard. Alice plus shopping equals danger.

"Esme and Carlisle want to tell us that they're going to be out for the week, preparing for the wedding. What we should do is go shopping so that we can go to the club tonight."

"The club?"

"Of course!"

"Alice-"

She grabbed my hand and led me downstairs before I could react. Edward eyed me as I came downstairs with Alice.

Sure enough, Esme and Carlisle told us about their plans and how we should be careful to not destroy the house while they're gone. Everyone seemed okay with it, and like that, they were gone. Emmett left the house for a day with Rosalie, and the only ones left were myself, Alice, Edward, and Jasper.

"Bella and I are going shopping today," Alice said.

"Oh really?" Edward raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Mind if I come, Alice?" Jasper asked.

Alice smiled, "Sure!"

Edward looked to me, "Yes you can come too." I laughed.

Alice squeezed my hand and led me to the car while prattling on about random stores in the mall that we were headed to. She explained how in some stores, Jasper and Edward would have to do something on their own. The idea didn't thrill me because that meant Alice would have me all to herself. That was a scary thought. I could already imagine the racks of clothing that would be brought in to me as I waited in the dressing room at Alice's mercy.

I sat in the backseat of the yellow porshe with Edward as Alice and Jasper got settled in the front. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder and drew in a breath. He gave me a reassuring smile as he held my hand tightly.

"You scared?" he whispered in my ear.

"Terrified."

Alice stepped on the gas and the car jerked foward.

I had a feeling that the day was just beginning.

* * *

**Cliffhangers are my specialty (you guessed right, hkcjphillips). This one isn't too bad though. **

LOLZ! Hope you liked it. I would've kept going but then it would have gone on too long and I wouldn't have known what to name the title.

Thanks for all the reviews :) I really appreciate them.

With Love,  
La Tua Cantante x3


	4. Losing His Sanity

**(insert comment from the author here)**

**BOOK: **TWILIGHT  
**MAIN PAIRING:** BELLA x EDWARD (with other minor pairings)  
**RATED:** M (for sexual scenes, language, and just about every other reason why this should be rated M)  
**DISCLAIMER:** No, I do not own Twilight.

* * *

**xx--xx--xx Bella's POV xx--xx--xx  
**  
Jasper and Edward had to be carrying about 20 bags each. I felt sorry for them as I followed Alice through the huge mall. We had hit just about every single lingerie store, and I was losing steam quickly.

"This is pretty sexy, what do you think, Bella?"

Alice held up a one piece, tight, lacy black_... _monster. Haha_. _At least, in my opinion, thats what it looked like.

"Hey, Edward! Do you like this one?" she called.

Edward looked at the piece of clothing that Alice was holding and chuckled. I looked up in shock and I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"You're making her uncomfortable, Alice." Jasper said, appearing at my side, laughing.

"I'll take that as a yes than." Alice said, adding it to the pile of clothing. She skipped away, happily humming while Jasper gave me a look of sympathy. I managed a smile as he laughed gently and followed Alice. Edward was at my side in an instant, his arm around my waist.

"Having fun, love?"

"I wouldn't _exactly _call this 'fun', Edward. It's fun for _everyone _but me."

His lips touched my ear as he whispered, "It _is_ quite fun, Bella."

I blushed again and he kissed my cheek.

After leaving yet _another _lingerie store, we headed to the food court. I was _starving_.

"Wait here with Jasper and Alice, love. I'll go get you something." Edward said.

I nodded and thanked him, then sat at a table with Jasper and Alice.

"That was exciting!" Alice chirped.

I glared.

"It wasn't that bad, Bella..." she said happily. "And I can hardly wait for tonight!"

"Tonight?" Jasper asked.

"We're going to a club!" Alice said.

"A club?"

"To go dancing and stuff! I made reservations and everything!"

"Alicccceeeee..." Jasper drawled, looking to me, "Bella is okay with this?"

I nodded meekly. _Just nod and smile. It's all apart of the plan... _

Alice smirked evily at me.

I was shaken from my daze when I heard someone come up behind me and say, "Hello beautiful."

I turned around, "...hello?" my eyes widened, "Jacob!"

"You look more beautiful every day, I swear." he said, smiling. "Did you get my text message?"

I nodded.

"You didn't reply!" he whined, taking the chair that was meant for Edward.

Alice and Jasper cringed as he sat down. Jacob's smell must really repulse them.

"Hello there," Jacob said to the two vampires sitting with me. "Where's the bloodsucker named Edward?"

Alice's eyes narrowed, "You better get the hell out of here, _dog,_ before that _bloodsucker_ comes back."

"Well, he doesn't scare me."

Jacob took my hands in his and smiled, "So-" Jacob stopped dead at the start of his sentence, cringing.

"Hello, Jacob." an angry, velvet voice seethed.

I closed my eyes.

_Here we go._

Edward effortlessly pulled a chair from another table and sat down next to me, opposite of Jake. I pretended like nothing was wrong and like they weren't giving each other death glares as I bit down into the pizza Edward had gotten for me.

"So, why didn't you answer my text message?" Jake asked curiously.

I looked to Edward.

"Because she was busy," he replied simply.

Jake eyed us and I looked down, blushing furiously. Edward raised my face and kissed my lips quickly, "Nothing to be ashamed of, love."

As the deadly silence and glaring ensued, I finished my pizza and Alice noticied.

"We better get ready for tonight, Bella."

"Get ready for what?" Edward questioned, looking into my eyes. I could have melted right there.

Alice and Edward stared at each other for a couple of seconds, Alice communicating through her thoughts.

"Ah." Edward finally said.

I felt him squeeze my hand under the table.

"It's best we get going then, it's already 7:00 P.M."

"Wow, really?" I said, amazed. "I've really been here all day?"

"Time flies when you're being tortured by Alice, love."

I laughed and he chuckled. Alice shook her head and laughed while Jasper smirked.

"Stupid vampires..." Jacob hissed, "With their 'special powers' and reading minds and controlling emotions and seeing the future and-"

"Jacob!" I scolded, "I don't appreciate you degrading my family and something I'm going to become."

Jacob glared at me and the glare was harsh. I knew it was intended.

"If they change you, Bella, you know what we're going to have to do."

_The treaty will be broken. There will be hell to pay._

"She'll be away from here. Away from _you_. There is nothing to worry about." Edward came to my defense.

"That's not the point! The point is that if you change-"

"Let's go, love." Edward cut in, taking my hand and standing me up.

"It was a pleasure talking to you," Edward growled through clenched teeth as he led me away from the table. I could hear Alice and Jasper following.

"Oh no," Jake barked sarcastically from the table, "the pleasure is mine."

Haha. Barked.

**xx--xx--xx At the Cullen Residence xx--xx--xx**

The next events were a blur. All I can distinctly remember is being pulled into Alice's bedroom surrounded by shopping bags. I remember taking another shower because she claimed I smelled of Jake. I also remember my hair being straightened and then parts of it were curled. And before I knew it, I was standing in front of a mirror, staring myself down.

I was wearing a dark red, sleeveless top and a black short skirt. This clothing showed a lot of my body and I'm sure Alice found it intentional. I really didn't look half bad...

After eyeliner and a few other bits of make-up were applied, Alice was satisfied.

"I believe my creation is magnificent!"

I sighed and shook my head, "How could _I _of all people look _magnificent_, Alice?"

"Take a look for yourself!"

She spun me around in my chair so that I was facing the mirror. My eyes widened at the girl I was staring at. Was this _really _me?

"W-wow Alice..."

"You look really hot, Bella. You shouldn't think so little of yourself."

I gave her a hug and she hugged me back.

"Thanks so much." I said happily and letting her go.

"You're my sister now! There's no need to thank me."

"Alice-"

"Shhh now listen up, here's the plan..."

**xx--xx--xx Edward's POV xx--xx--xx**

I was waiting downstairs with Jasper for my angel and my sister. Girls took forever to get ready, and I'm sure Alice was having a field day on Bella. I was wearing a white button up long sleeved shirt with a couple of buttons popped open at the top along with black pants. Can't girls just throw on a shirt and pants and be done with it?

"We're ready!" Alice called from the top of the stairs, gracefully descending down to Jasper. With a quick hug, they were out the door, headed towards the porshe.

"Bella?" I called for my angel.

"In a second!" she called.

I chuckled but abruptly stopped when the sight of her caught my eyes. I drank her in through my eyes while my breathing hitched. She was beautiful. Absolutely stunning. She wore form fitting clothes that showed off her skin and I could hardy stop myself from staring. Some gentleman she was making out of me...

"W-wow, Bella..." I whimpered as she came down the stairs. "You look _beautiful _and thats definetly an understatement for lack of better words..."

She giggled at my jumbled mess and kissed my cheek. She then grabbed my hand and led me to the car. Electricity shot through my hand as she held it. Is this what it felt like to be "dazzled"? I wasn't sure, but I was guessing it was pretty close.

I opened the door to Alice's car for her, and she climbed in first. I followed in after her and we were off towards the club. I had a bad feeling about tonight. A foreboding feeling that told me that resisting Bella would definetly be harder than I thought.

I was already jumpy even before we had arrived at the night club. As a matter of fact I almost pounced on Bella in the backseat of Alice's car. I'm sure Alice wouldn't have appreciated it though... so I kept my needs at bay by staring out the window and trying to think of something else. It was quite difficult, considering everything I thought of traced back to Bella.

"We're here!" Alice squeaked; I cringed at her voice.

One by one we piled out of the car and entered the night club. We were greeted by loud music, smoke, alcohol, staring people, flashing lights, and grinding dancers.

Thats just great. Basically translated:

loud music - headache  
smoke- it's a good thing I don't need oxygen  
alcohol- anyone who tries to mess with my drink, I'll kill them  
staring people- keep staring at Bella that way, and I'll rip your eyes out  
flashing lights- seizures  
grinding dancers- sex

Alright. Sounds like fun. Let's do this.

**xx--xx--xx Bella's POV xx--xx--xx**

My hand was closely linked with Edward's as we walked in. A group of guys was staring at me weird but when Edward looked over they quickly looked away.

My savior. I giggled.

Alice led us all to a table and we sat down. I was next to Edward and he placed his arm around me. I looked to him and smiled. He smirked back at me and pulled me closer, his lips making contact with my forehead. A sign of love from my vampire.

"I love you..." I whispered in his ear.

"Do you now?" he said, raising his eyebrows skeptically.

He was teasing me and I laughed softly and nodded.

"Okay you guys," Alice said over the music.

We looked to her.

"Jasper and I are going to go dancing!"

We nodded and she winked at me before leaving to the dance floor. I looked into the cautious golden eyes of Edward and his lips met mine. His kiss was hungry and his demand was strong. I felt his hands slide down the bare skin of my arms. I allowed my tongue to enter his mouth and I traced his teeth.  
_  
"They're sensitive... And you need to be careful not to do that again."_

_"W-why?" _

_"Because... if you do that again... I won't be able to control myself."_

A growl emitted from deep in his throat.

**xx--xx--xx Edward's POV xx--xx--xx**

Bella's tongue entered my mouth and I drew in a breath as she traced my teeth. An uncontrollable growl came from deep in my throat. Did she not understand that I really would _not _be able to control myself if she did that?

"Bella..." I said to her, pulling away and allowing my lips to to touch her ear. "What did I tell you about doing that..."

All my self-control was lost. I pushed her down on the soft bench-like cushion we were sitting on, and claimed my place on top of her.

"I gave you fair warning, love..." I hissed, my voice surprisingly raspy. Everything, it seemed, was out of my control.

My lips traveled down her neck, feeling the sweet pulsing blood under her skin.

"Hey you two-" a male voice said.

My eyes sharpened as I sat up. I pulled Bella with me and this caused her to sit on my lap.

Hey, I wasn't complaining.

The man looked about 23. He had spikey blonde hair and blue eyes. Disgusting. After looking at Bella, it seemed he forgot how to piece together a sentence. I had sympathy for him. I knew how it felt.

"Hellllooo sexxyy..." he drawled. I could smell the alcohol on his breath from here.

He had the nerve to sit beside us. "Mind if I get a try when you're done?"

Was he serious?

"I'm not a whore you jerk!" Bella screeched. I winced at the anger in her voice. I felt her trembling.

"I never said you were, baby..." he whispered, his hand reaching out to her.

She cringed and I grabbed the man's wrist before he could reach her.

"She's..." I squeezed his wrist tightly, "with..." I heard a snapping noise, "me."

The man yelled and was gone in a second. Bella started to laugh and I got a perfect view of her breasts bouncing up and down. What was I turning into?

I was a horny bastard.

Yes, that's exactly what I was. And I blamed her for it all.

"Let's go dance," Bella suddenly said, taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor.

"I thought you didn't like dancing," I whispered in her ear.

"I kind of got over it a bit. It's with _you _anyway. I know you'll catch me if I fall."

I chuckled. I would always be there to catch her.

She pressed her back against my chest, and I put my hands at her hips. I felt her hand wrap loosely around my neck and she turned to look up at me. She licked her lips and I swear she was trying to drive me crazy. And then her hips began to sway against mine.

**It seems so obvious-  
Theres something up with us...  
I swear I feel it from across the room.**

I guess at this point it was pretty useless to try and hide my raging erection. She rubbed her waist roughly against mine and my body trembled. I knew she could feel it.

**So can I ask you this?  
Not to be forward, miss,  
But I think I'd kill myself...  
If I never knew...  
**  
Her lips reached up to mine and I kissed her roughly, wanting to release the pent-up passion I had kept inside for so long. I inhaled her scent and I could feel myself losing my mind.

**xx--xx--xx Bella's POV xx--xx--xx**

I spotted Alice dancing with Jasper and she smirked at me. I guess the plan was working. I looked at Edward's lust-filled eyes and smiled innocently at him. He responded by plunging his tongue into my mouth. I moaned gently and pulled away.

**What do I have to do-  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?**

I laughed softly at the lyrics of the song. How ironic.

Suddenly, spot light shone down on me and I heard an announcer call me up to the stage. I looked back at Edward and his eyes showed concern as I warily walked up.

"Hello beautiful," he said with a microphone in his hand.

"H-hi," was my reply.

Four more girls were called up to the stage and it turned out that there was going to be a dance-off for the remainder of the song. I spotted Edward away from the crowd, leaning against the back wall with his arms crossed. His eyes were locked onto mine and I drew in a deep breath as the song started.

"And... begin!" the announcer shouted.

**Just ask and I will do...  
Anything you want me to.  
There is no limit to how far I will go.  
**  
Letting my sexy side take over, I danced along with the other girls on stage. I allowed my hands to rub up and down my body, and I ran my hands through my hair, swinging my hips from side to side.

**xx--xx--xx Edward's POV xx--xx--xx  
**  
Okay. My erection was realllyyy starting to hurt now. My breathing was labored and a sheen layer of sweat found it's way to my skin.

The way Bella was dancing was driving me crazy. I wanted her bad. Worse than I've ever wanted her. Her eyes were locked on mine as she swayed her hips and as the music played. I knew my eyes had to be pitch black by now. My sanity was slipping... my mind was actually debating how much trouble I'd get in if I had sex with her right there, on that stage.

**And I'm sure I can pretend-  
To be a gentlemen...  
But before I begin...  
I just gotta know...  
**  
Okay, this song was getting a little _too _ironic for me. I think that artist was mocking me. Bastard.

Images of Bella flashed in my head as the music play. I could see her underneath me, I could see her naked. God, I was hard. I was pumping into her as her tightness engulfed me. I could only imagine how hot and wet-

"And let's see who our winner is!" the announcer shouted.

He held his mic over each girl and whoever had the loudest applause would win. One by one people applauded for girls. That's when he came to my Bella, and the club exploded with applause.

I saw her look to me and I smirked and clapped for her. Her body trembled and a light layer of sweat covered her body. It was funny how she was sweating because of dancing, and I was sweating just standing here.

"Congratulations!" the announcer said, "You've won!"

Bella smiled.

"Drinks for you are on the house for the rest of the night," he said.

_Too bad Bella doesn't like alcohol. I think by the end of tonight I may need some, though._

I saw her jump off the stage and speak to Alice. My mind was so clouded by my own thoughts that I didn't tune into what Alice's mind read. Bella came over to me and gave me a hug. A _hug!_ I needed more.

"That was fun!" she said happily, fixing her clothes and quickly trying to fix her hair. It still stayed in that sexy mess I loved, though.

"Hey, are we ready to go?" Alice said, coming behind Bella.

Bella nodded and looked to me, "Are you ready?"

All I could do in response was nod back.

Jasper retrieved the porshe and we all climbed in. Alice sat in the passenger seat while Jasper was at the wheel. Bella sat with me in the back as I tried to regulate my breathing.

I realized what I had come down with.

A not-so-healthy case of sexual frustration.

* * *

**Hehe. Sexual frustration plus Edward equals... LOVE! Lolz.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. It's my longest part yet. The song I used in this part is called "Inside of You" by Hoobastank. It fit in quite well, dontcha think? xD**

**Pleaaasseeeee review :3**

**With Love,  
La Tua Cantante x3 **


	5. Rapture

**YAY! I love you guys. THX for all the reviews -hugs-  
something fun happens in this chapter -wink wink-**

**BOOK: **TWILIGHT  
**MAIN PAIRING:** BELLA x EDWARD (with other minor pairings)  
**RATED:** M (for sexual scenes, language, and just about every other reason why this should be rated M)  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Twilight :P

* * *

**xx--xx--xx Edward's POV xx--xx--xx  
**  
As the gentle thrumming of the engine filled the silence of the car, I was desperately wondering if Bella could see that I was shaking. I wondered if she could tell that I was taking deep, painful breaths. Was I having an asthma attack? I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure of _anything _for that matter.

Bella would be mine tonight. It was already decided the moment she left the club...

Somewhere inside the hollowness of my chest I could feel that she was trying to _tempt _me the entire time. I looked to her perfect face as she rested against my shoulder. My arm was around her, and the close proximity was deadly. Deadly for her. Can she see that my eyes are pitch black?

I hope not.

What kind of gentleman have I become? I think I may be coming down with something... oh wait... I can't get sick. As I fought with myself in my head, she sighed gently and held my hand.

"I love you, Edward..." she whispered.

"I love you too, Bella..." I whimpered desperately. I hoped she couldn't hear the need in my voice.

She would be mine tonight.

**xx--xx--xx Bella's POV xx--xx--xx  
**  
I don't think anything I did tonight had an effect on him! He seemed perfectly normal, perfectly composed... did I do something wrong?

As soon as the car stopped, Alice pulled me out and led me into the house. She ran as fast as my human legs would allow and she ran into her room with me, shutting the door.

"Edward is freaking out!" she whispered, clearly excited.

"What? No he's not. Maybe I did something wrong-"

"Bella! You may not be able to tell, but he was breathing so hard in the car that I thought he was going to pass out! He was trembling so much that I felt it from the front seat!"

"Oh, come on," I replied, skeptical.

_How could Edward want me that much?  
_  
"I promised Edward that I wouldn't look into either of your futures, unless absolutely necessary... so I won't. I understand how you two want privacy. I can't exactly tell you what Edward is going to do once you walk into his room tonight."

I swallowed hard.

"Bella," she began, "I'm going to be completely blunt with you, because I know this for a fact. He is going to fuck you senseless for making him _that _way tonight. Do you understand that? I know that at this moment, he is liked a caged animal set free. He's not going to care about waiting for marriage, hell, he might not even worry about the possibility of turning you into a vampire..."

I stood in silence, trying to process all that my mind was going through. Was Edward really that way? Right _now_?

"So, are you going to _sleep_ with him?"

I knew what she meant by sleep and I found myself blushing a deep crimson. She giggled and hugged me, "I thought you two would wait until marriage... his request was strong for that. But tonight... and what you did to him..." she smirked evily, "... well let's just say he stretched his limits a little too far. He expected of himself to be able to wait, but look at what you've done to him!"

Before I could react, she was pushing me to her door. "Go have fun," Alice chirped, "I taught you well!"

I looked back at her and she whispered in my ear... "Be easy on my dear brother... he's a virgin!"

She shut her door and I still heard her cackling on the other side. I headed for Edward's room and walked in to see a perfectly made bed and no one there. I smiled as I figured he was downstairs doing something with Jasper. I made my way to the dresser Edward had gotten for me ever since I spent most my time here. That reminds me, Charlie must be worried about me... I should give him a call later to tell him the wedding arrangements are going well...

I stripped down of my "clubbing clothes" as Alice called them, and went through my pajama draw. She was sneaky... all my old pajamas were nearly gone and all the new ones we had bought earlier today were here. Taking a black silk skirt that went a down to a little bit above my knees (my favorite pajamas), I slipped it on and the cool fabric gently chilled my body.

I made my way to the bathroom and removed any of the remaining make-up that was still on with some cool water and I brushed my hair back... it's just a habit of mine. Brushing my hair before I wet to bed always helped to keep it neat in the morning. Smiling at myself in the mirror, I made my way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom once more.

Edward still wasn't here.

Maybe for once, Alice was wrong. What did she say about a caged animal set free again? I laughed softly as I made my way to the golden sheets that matched Edward's eyes.

Little did I know that his eyes were _far _from being golden tonight.

**xx--xx--xx Edward's POV xx--xx--xx  
**  
I was going CRAZY. Literally. I was pacing around downstairs, my member making me all too aware of the temptation lying in MY bed upstairs just waiting for me to...

"Hey, Edward," Jasper said, coming into the house after putting the Porshe away.

He chuckled when I didn't reply and walked towards me. Suddenly, his steps halted and his eyes widened.

"Shit, Edward. Your aura makes me want to go fuck something."

I looked to him dangerously.

"It was Bella tonight, wasn't it?" his eyes showed a playful tease, but his voice was strained.

"I can't... I mean..." I mumbled.

_God, I want to  
_  
"Just go to her, Edward. In the meantime I have to get to Alice _quickly_. DAMN bro, you're horny as all hell. I curse this ability to feel emotions sometimes..."

I glared at him, and he was up the stairs in an instant. I heard the lock click from the other side of the door in Alice's room.

That was it. What was left of my sanity was gone. The gentleman side of me was too far gone to argue with me, anyway.

**xx--xx--xx 3rd Person POV xx--xx--xx  
**  
Bella laid down in bed and pulled the covers over her petite body. She closed her eyes and heard the opening and closing of a door.

_Edward.  
_  
She listened to his steps gently glide on the floor. She didn't fail to hear that they abruptly stopped at the edge of the bed.

"Bella..." he whispered her name.

She opened one eye.

"Bella, look at me," his voice was demanding, and she sat up in bed.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

The room feel silent as he sat down on the bed next to her, he took her hand and kissed it gently. Guiding her hand, he placed it on certain place between his legs. A place that was throbbing and hard with need and lust.

"_This _is what's wrong," he seethed.

By the sound of his voice, she could tell he was struggling to stay in control.

"Edward..." she whispered, gently stroking him above his pants.

He moaned, his eyes closed tightly. His hands balanced his body to sit up on the bed as his head fell back.

"Bella..." he whimpered, "I'm going to lose control..."

He was warning her- a pretense. He was afraid of hurting her, but at this moment, there was a greater need than her safety. He knew that he was being irrational.. but he could not hold himself together. His eyes snapped open when she kissed his neck gently, but needingly at the same time. She stroked his member harder, earning a moan from his cold lips.

"Then lose control..." she said in a sultry voice, licking her lips.

He looked deep into her eyes... "Forgive me love, I know not what I do."

His lips meshed against her's in a heated kiss. All barriers down, he went down on top of her, straddling her hips. His careful, black eyes scanned her. From her full breasts to the high cut of her skirt...

_You are mine._

_Mine._

_You will always be._

"Damn it," he cursed vehemently. "You... _you_... I can't believe what you're doing to me..."

His lips found her's once again and his tongue entered her mouth. Taking in each others' tastes, she moaned against his lips and he ground his hips against her's, reminding her of his gnawing need.

She was his drug. She was his addiction.

He moved his hand to the back of her head, pulling her closer to him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he growled low as pulled away from her lips and traveled down to her neck. He moaned as he sucked on the pulsing blood he felt in her neck... right beneath her delicate skin... that he could break so easily.

He felt her hands run up his chest under his shirt and he smirked at the sensation of the warm hands against his skin. He slipped his shirt off and he ripped her skirt clean in half, slipping her arms out of the straps, leaving her breasts bare for him.

He was getting animalistic as he kissed down her chest and his hand traced its way down to her panties. Without warning, he plunged two fingers into her, making her arch and stretch for him.

"You like that, Bella?" he hissed sadistically.

He ripped her panties off of her body and plunged his fingers deep into her once again. She moaned his name as she desperately thrusted against his fingers. He licked his lips as her legs spread for him. Faster... harder... deeper... He inserted another digit and watched her reaction as he pushed harder... getting her ready for _something _much bigger.

_I'll __Eat __You __Alive._

With a devilish smirk, he pulled his fingers out of her, leaving her horribly dissatisfied.

"Edward..." she begged, her chest heaving up and down.

He watched her in the moonlight, licking at his fingers that were inside of Bella. He had never tasted something so sinfully delicious before... and he was already craving more. She flipped him so that he was on the bottom and she was on top of him. She quickly unbuckled his pants and slid off his boxers. His enormas member sprang free of its constraints and she wrapped her hand around him.

"Oh... _fuck_..." He whimpered, bucking his hips forward and grinding into her hand.

She had never heard Edward curse before, and she liked the effect she had on him. So much for his gentlemanly side. Her grip tightened and he thrusted into her hand as she moved up and down.

_Fuck  
_

_Her_

_Senseless.  
_

"Bella," he said, pulling her up to him and flipping her so that she was on the bottom again. "I can't put this off anymore."

He positioned herself at her entrance and separated her legs behind his arms. He rested his hands on the bed and stared into her beautiful brown eyes. Without another word, he roughly thrusted his member into her heated core.

For several seconds, he was frozen and shaking.

_Control. Control... control yourself...  
_  
"Edward..." she moaned.

"You're so... tight..."

He had to be careful not to be _too _rough with her. He was vampire... she was human... he kept reminding himself that. He suddenly wished he had changed her so that... so that he could be as rough as he wanted... to drive as hard as he wanted...

"Please, Edward..." she said desperately.

"Please what?" he grinned.

"Fuck me!" she whined.

He smirked sadistically, thrilled. Absolutely thrilled. He thrusted in and out of her at an even tempo, deeper and harder with each thrust.

Her head went back in ectasy and he growled low, savoring the immense pleasure.

_More-_

_More-_

MORE-

"Look at me," he ordered, thrusting into her hard, earning a yelp.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him as he plunged into her core.

_BITE HER. BITE HER. TASTE HER BLOOD._

The need was nearly killing him, but he occupied himself by feeling the pleasure of being _inside _of the person he loved more than anyone he'd ever met.

His mouth kissed her bruised lips as he sucked on them with need. Both of their breathing patterns were irratic as the headboard slammed viciously against the wall.

"Ed-Edward- I'm going to-"

_Come for you.  
_  
"Not yet..." he ordered, "I'm not _done _with you yet..."

In a second she was lifted off the bed and her back was slammed against a wall as he fucked her like an animal.

"Wrap your legs around me," he hissed harshly, thrusting into her hard... her desperate moans filling the room.

"Edward... I'm... I'm _so _close..." she moaned.

He pulled out of her and thrusted into her while she screamed his name. Her tightness engulfed him and he felt his end drawing near.

"Now, love..." he hissed into her ear. "Come for me..."

She moaned loudly and he snapped his eyes shut as he felt her core, milking him.

"Edward!" she screamed, reaching her climax.

His pace grew uneven as he thrusted into her harder and unevenly. His release was coming... he could feel it... he needed this...

"Bella..." he moaned into the valley of her neck, thrusting his member as deep and as far as possible, then released his cold liquid deep inside of her while some spilled out and onto the floor.

In a flash they were on the bed again. He breathed heavily by her side while he watched her chest heave up and down.

"Edward..." she whispered to him.

A smile appeared on his face.

"Yes, love?"

"Thank you."

He chuckled by her side, "Sleep my love. I can hear the fatigue in your voice."

She called his name once more, and he looked over to her as he covered her with the warm, golden-colored covers.

"You didn't bite me..." she said with a smile and a yawn.

He ran his fingers through his naturally messy hair and sighed. "It was more difficult than I imagined, love. If you weren't there to distract me from my thirst, I don't think I would've held on."

"..."

"Bella?"

She was asleep with a smile on her face.

He brought her in his arms and snuggled against her.

"I love you..." he whispered, his eyes warm and golden.

* * *

**YAY. They finally slept together lolz.**

**Hope you liked. I'll try to get the next part out very soon!**

**Review, I'd love to hear your opinions!! :)**

**With Love,  
Tina (La Tua Cantante x3)**


	6. Broken Bonds & Blood Lust

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, once again.  
This review from DatBengaliFinesse about last chapter's lemon particularly stood out to me:**

_SQUEALS  
AH1!  
OFMGOFMGOFMGOG  
THAT WAS SO FUKCING HOTT!!  
FINALLY!!  
AHAHAHA LOLOL  
I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THIS STORY  
HOLY SHIIET  
UR AMAZINNGG!_

_damnn tho..u never cease to deliver!  
this was ridiculously erotic and i had the best imagges goin through my head LOL  
GO EDWARD! w/ his self restraint again hah  
good man he is ;  
bella is just too lucky to hava vampire lover jeez  
haha UPDATE SOON!  
_  
**Haha. Your review made me smile! XD **

**BOOK: **TWILIGHT  
**MAIN PAIRING:** BELLA x EDWARD (with other minor pairings)  
**RATED:** M (for sexual scenes, language, and just about every other reason why this should be rated M)  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Twilight :

* * *

**xx--xx--xx Bella's POV xx--xx--xx  
**  
I woke up to find myself alone.

_Alone_.

"Edward...?" I called out to the morning light.

His side of the bed was perfectly made, like he had never been there. I stopped and thought about what happened last night. Did it actually happen? What's going on? I shifted in bed and cringed.

_Sore. _

Last night definetely _did _happen. There was no denying it.

Sadness struck me rather hard when I realized Edward was not with me. Did I do something wrong? _Was_ something wrong?

Tears found their way, as they always did, to my eyes. I sniffled as I called out his name again to no avail. Well, first things first: take a shower and get a grip on yourself. There must be a perfect explaination for this. He wouldn't leave without reason.

After my shower, I got dressed in a blue t-shirt and quite... tiny black shorts. I brushed my hair into a messy bun and something on the bed caught my eye. On Edward's pillow there was a neatly folded piece of paper. I picked it up and opened it, and written in _his_ perfect calligraphy was:

_Good morning, love._

_I am sorry that I cannot stay to see you wake. My thirst is unbearable and being by you in that state is terribly dangerous._

_I'll be back as soon as I can._

_Stay safe._

_Love,  
Edward_

Putting the note in my pocket, I made my way to the door and walked downstairs to see Alice in the kitchen.

"Bella!" she shouted happily. "I think I had just about the best sex of my life last night!!"

My eyes widened and I looked at her with a puzzling glance.

"Edward's aura had so much of an effect on Jasper, that he was a-m-a-z-i-n-g!"

I blushed and shook my head, I wasn't used to openly talking about this kind of stuff. And I already knew what was coming next.

"And you-" Alice chirped, "you're quite the screamer."

"Alice!"

"Imagine if he actually went all out on you... you know he went easy on you? He _had_ to since you're not a vampire... but jeez..."

For the sake of saving my embarrassement, lets just say it ended with us laughing histerically at each other.

"Hey, Alice-" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Where did Edward go this morning?"

"Hunting with Jasper... haha he's been gone awhile, Bella. You really made him really thirsty last night."

_Another sexual innuendo?  
_  
I nearly jumped when I felt my phone vibrate. Flipping it open, it read in black, pixel letters:

**Sent At: 8:42 A.M.  
Sent From: Jacob Black (Jake)**

**Message: _Hey Bells! Are you busy today? Let's hang out._**

I debated the pixelated letters as I responded:

**Sent At: 8:45 A.M.  
Sent From: Isabella Swan (Bella)**

**Message: _I guess it won't do any harm to hang out, Jake. Come me at the Cullens'. Edward is out today._**

Not two minutes after I sent it was there a knock at the door. Alice stiffened, glaring at the door.

"Wolf," she hissed.

"Don't worry we're leaving," I chuckled.

"Bella, no!" she said, coming to hug me. "I won't be able to... see you..."

"I'll be perfectly okay, Alice."

She desperately looked for an excuse, "... but Edward... he won't be happy."

"Don't worry."

Alice sighed and released me, "Get him out of here before I declare the treaty broken."

"But I invited him."

"But you are not a vampire. You don't have treaty rights."

"Yet!" I reminded her.

She laughed and the pounding at the door reminded me why we were even having this conversation.

"Okay fine..." she sighed. "Be safe."

I went to answer the door to a huge grinning wolf.

"Jake!" I said, smiling at the huge furry dog.

I could tell he was smiling as I looked up at him and leaned his head down, allowing me to pet his snout. I closed the door and he kneeled down as I climbed onto his back. I clinged to his fur and he shot off at blinding speeds towards the La Push- wolf territory.

Edward would not be happy.

**xx--xx--xx Edward's POV xx--xx--xx**

This... thirst.

It's... incredible.

I had caught seven mountain lions. SEVEN! My thirst was still far from quenched. What had Bella done to me? I was acting like monster. After three more mountain lions, making an even ten for one day, I headed back with Jasper to the house around 4:00 P.M.

The very first thing that I realized as I arrived home was that Bella's scent was very faint. She was not here..? Why?!

"Alice?" I called walking in, my voice as calm as I could possibly put it.

She was in front of me in an instant, "Welcome back guys!"

"Bella?" I questioned, "Where is she?"

She smiled coyly, whistling.

"Alice..." I hissed dangerously low.

"She's... out."

"Do _not_ mess with me, Alice. Where _exactly_ is she?" My patience was running thin.

I could tell from the look on her face where she was. She was at the one place that I couldn't go.

"Jake," was her response.

I was livid.

**xx--xx--xx Bella's POV xx--xx--xx  
**  
Jake was in his human form again, as we relaxed in a forest clearing. I sat with my back against a tree and he sat with his back against the same tree, but on the opposite side.

"So... it's official," he continued, "You're going to marry that bloodsucker."

I nodded, "Yes."

"Bella..."

"Jake..."

"Don't," he warned.

"I love him, Jake."

"You love me more."

"Don't play this game with me. I love him more than a friend."

I could hear him sigh from the other side of the tree, "Is that all I'll ever be to you?"

"Yes," was my definite answer.

The deafening silence was killing me, so I finally spoke up.

"...sorry."

I heard him shift and stand up.

"And you're going to have him change you?"

"After the marriage, Jacob."

"Bella, you know that the treaty-"

"Won't you have my back, Jake? Don't say a word to-"

"I will not lie to them, Bella!" he yelled, coming to face me.

Those stupid tears found their way to my face-

_Like always._

"Jake, you've always had my back..."

"Not _this_ time Bella. I know what's best for you, and he is most definetely not. And the fact that he wants to turn you into a vampire... it's repulsing!"

"Jacob!" I screamed at him, tears streaming. "I am the one who has been _begging_ for him to change me! He doesn't want to, he's completely against the whole thing! I want it so much..." I hiccuped, "So much, Jacob... I _love_ him... I want to be with him _forever._"

Jake was struggling to keep his anger in check.

"Don't you see that?" I whimpered, tears falling.

He didn't respond and he looked down, refusing to look in my eyes- filled with pain. I only felt more tears as I turned my back to him and bolted into the trees.

"Bella!" he called from a ways behind, "Bella!"

I didn't stop- I ran... I ran fast... and I didn't look back.

**xx--xx--xx Edward's POV xx--xx--xx  
**  
I was pacing in my bedroom... pacing the way I always did when Bella wasn't with me. I felt uneasy and it was driving me crazy. The fact that Alice could not see Bella when she was with the dogs didn't help, either.

"Edward," Alice said, coming into my room.

"WHAT?!" I growled.

"Jacob is downstairs," she said. "He wants to talk to you."

My bed-post that I had been gripping broke to pieces and then into dust on the floor.

Something clicked in my head- "What about Bella?"

"Come downstairs, Edward," her face was sullen.

In an instant I was down the stairs, standing in front of Jacob who was by the door.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I roared, my teeth bared.

He did not look at me, his gaze fixated on the floor.

"She... ran from me."

My eyes narrowed, "What do you mean she _ran_ from you?! Why didn't you go after her?!"

"It's too far into your territory. Sam would kill me."

Now I see what was more important to him. He chose Sam's loyalty over Bella's life?! Trying the best I could to restrain the anger in my voice, I knew I could not hide the anger in my eyes.

"What did you do--" I hissed, "Why did she run from you?!"

"I made her regret," he said simply.

"Regret what?" I seethed

"... loving you."

**xx--xx--xx Bella's POV xx--xx--xx  
**  
Sure, I was running. To where I wasn't sure- but I was running alright. Of course, maybe I stumbled a few times...

_Okay,_ more than a few times. But that's not the point. The tears in my eyes stung almost as bad the scape on my knee that I had acquired after I fell over a tree root. Only I could make the trees and flowers a dangerous weapon against me. I remembered what Edward had said when I was just beginning to love him...

_"Would I let a tree hurt you?"_

I smiled through my pain. He wasn't here and trees _were_ hurting me. How ironic.

I can't believe how stubborn Jake is. When is he going to get over me? I love someone else and he has to stop trying to brainwash me.

I would _never_ regret loving Edward.

**xx--xx--xx Edward's POV xx--xx--xx**

The next thing I remember is how Jasper _and_ Alice had to hold me back from cracking Jacob's neck. He stood there with his arms crossed and his face twisted into the most disgusting smirk I have ever seen. I broke out of their grasp, past Jacob, and out the door. My first priority was Bella. I would deal with Jacob later... when I knew Bella was safe.

I ran... I ran very _very_ fast... deep into vampire territory. I followed Bella's alluring scent the entire way... to our meadow. She had come here? I scanned the tall grass and heard gentle sobs.

"Bella, love?" I called gently.

I felt my body tense when I saw her on the ground, holding her legs to her chest, crying. That wasn't the whole of it though, she was bleeding. I was intoxicated, and I hadn't recovered from last night.

"Bella... you're... b-blood..." I stammered, venom flowing into my throat.

She looked up to me, her brown hair a mess... her dark eyes filled with sadness.

"Ed-ward..." she hiccuped, looking at her bleeding leg that was leaking blood.

_Delicious blood._

"Bella... run... g-get out of here..." I whimpered. "I can't... control myself..."

"Edward... you've been o-okay with my blood-"

_Easy prey. Her blood is singing for me a little too strongly. Perhaps if I just taste..._

"BELLA GET OUT OF HERE!" I growled, hearing the blood lust in my voice.

I know I wasn't helping her bad day. I dropped to my knees. What the hell was wrong with me? Her blood never appealed to me so greatly before. She struggled to stand-- she was in pain. I could tell. Damnit!

"WHATS WRONG WITH ME?!" I yelled at myself, my head colliding with the ground in an attempt to calm myself.

Finally, Bella managed to get to her feet.

"Edward-" she whimpered.

"B...Bella... forgive me..." I was shaking. "I can't... control... the thirst for your blood... tonight... it's so strong..." My words came out in struggled gasps of breath.

I closed my eyes, only to shoot wide open when I felt her hand on my back.

"I'm not afraid, Edward."

_BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD-  
_  
"What... don't you understand... Bella, I'm going to end up..." I struggled with the words, choking back venom "... _killing_ you if you don't get away _quickly_."

**xx--xx--xx Bella's POV xx--xx--xx  
**  
I have never seen Edward at this state before. Why was he so... _thirsty_ for my blood tonight? He had built a resistance to it... but tonight... he was so hostile.

"I'm not afraid, Edward," I told him flatly.

He looked absolutely stunning in the setting sun as his eyes flashed wildly.

"What... don't you understand... Bella, I'm going to end up..." he seemed to struggle with the words, "... _killing_ you if you don't get away _quickly_."

I teared as I stepped away from him. I wanted to help him. I wanted to do something.

But I wasn't a vampire. I was a mere human. A mortal. Worthless. But still... I was persistant. _Stubborn._

"I want to help you, Edward."

"GET AWAY!" he yelled, willing his demon to stay in control.

Images from last night suddenly flooded my head. One sentence in particular that he had said before I fell asleep stood out at me...

_"You didn't bite me..." I said to him with a smile and a yawn._

_He ran his fingers through his naturally messy hair and sighed. "It was more difficult than I imagined, love. If you weren't there to distract me from my thirst, I don't think I would have held on."_

That was it! I would distract him! Even if I ran from him now, he would catch up with me.

To put simply, "distracting him" was my last hope.

* * *

**I hope you know what Bella means by "distracting him", haha...**

**With Love,  
Tina (La Tua Cantante x3)**


	7. Distraction

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS -smiles-  
I made a new story, I'll Eat You Alive, and if you like OOC sexy Edward than go check it out!  
Beware... it's quite darker than this one. I LOVE IT! LOL.**

**BOOK:TWILIGHT  
MAIN PAIRING: BELLA x EDWARD (with other minor pairings)  
RATED: M (for sexual scenes, language, and just about every other reason why this should be rated M)  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight... only the plot of this fic.**

**

* * *

  
xx--xx--xx Bella's POV xx--xx--xx**

_Distract him... distract him... distract him...  
_  
It was my only chance... it had to work... right? I took his face into my hands and pressed my lips against his. His whole body froze up and I felt him tremble.

"B-Bella..." he hissed, biting my lip, "Are you _asking_ for death?"

He pushed me away roughly and he growled viciously. I was sure that his coal black eyes had darkened even more. There was no trace of gold whatsoever in his eyes anymore... and it scared me. I liked my lip where he had bit and my eyes widened.

**Blood.**

He had bit my lip hard enough to break the skin. I looked at him and he looked back at me as I sucked on my lip-- desperately trying to stop the blood. To hide the scent--

It didn't seem to change the fact that he was now standing up, staring at my bleeding lip, and smirking sadistically.

**xx--xx--xx Edward's POV xx--xx--xx  
**  
_Blood... her delicious blood..._

I was intoxicated and I hadn't even tasted her yet. I had to stay in control... I couldn't let this need take over me.

She was adorable- if only you could have seen her- as she sucked on her bleeding lip. In a way, it made me want her... it made my body react for her. I fought with a new restraint- fucking her senselessly. No- no not like before... not as e_asy_ as I had before... but hard... **very**... hard...

"Edward..." she whimpered, stepping backwards.

"Run," I choked out.

I knew the attempts would be in vain.

But she turned.

And she ran.

...

And I chased her.

**xx--xx--xx 3rd Person POV xx--xx--xx**

"Don't look back!" Edward shouted from behind her.

_Don't let me catch you, love..._

Tears glistening in the moonlight, she ran-- it had only been a little while since she ran from Jake. It must be the latest thing with her, she thought.

_Running from those I care about..._

Edward looked up at her running figure. He could still smell the blood that slowly came from her lip. He was losing all his control quickly... it was slipping between his fingertips and there was nothing he could do about it. Not this time. He needed a distraction... quick. His mind flickered through thoughts and emotions as he watched Bella's figure stop at where the meadow met the forest.

"I love you," she whispered.

And he heard her perfectly, despite the fact that she was far from him.

"... and I forgive you."

With that, she disappeared into the trees.

Edward punched the ground, causing a huge indent in the earth. Growling-- he furious with himself and his lust.

**Lust.**

Memories flooded into his head and quite nearly drowned him: Bella... naked underneath him... harder... faster... her body glistening...

Knowing she stood no chance to his running and that he would not be able to restrain himself much longer, he shot off towards the trees where Bella disappeared... following her all too delicious scent. This was his only choice... "distraction". Replacing his need to taste her blood with his need to be inside her. He knew it would work... it worked the other night...

Hey, he wasn't complaining.

He smirked, _and neither will she._

He found her holding her stomach and supporting herself against a tree. Her tight black shorts and her top revealed too much skin for him and he knew that this wasn't helping the current situation. Then, something inside his head clicked-- she had thought of this distraction idea before him... when she tried to kiss him before and he pushed her away... damn this human knew what she was doing.

"Bella," he hissed- rougher than intended.

She turned around, her beautiful hair in a messy disarray of sexiness. At least, it was in his opinion.

In a matter of seconds, his body collided with her's and he pressed her against one of the tree trunks.

"Isabella-" he stressed her full name to make sure she understood the seriousness of the situation at hand.

"Edward...?" she questioned. There was dispair in her dark eyes.

He roughly kissed her neck, and he shoved his knee between her legs.

"Distract me," he whispered in her ear.

She moaned and it was the sexiest sound he had ever heard. He needed this now. He needed this worse than when he saw her at the club... and that was bad. He pulled her leg up around his waist; she could feel his erection against her and she blushed deeply.

"My pleasure..." she purred in his ear, her hand snaking down her body to the buldge in his pants; gentlying stroking him through the fabric.

A growl emitted from her vampire and his eyes clouded with lust. Lust for her body. His cold hands slid down her pants, leaving her bottom half nearly bare. He felt his erection strain against his boxers and he shook with restraint. He kissed her neck and inhaled deeply.

"I love you..." he whispered, pulling down his pants.

There would be no "making love" tonight. He needed his release to guarentee her safety-- he would do this as quickly as possible. That, of course, didn't mean that he couldn't pleasure her in the process.

She blushed in the moonlight and he smirked. Her warm hands traced up and down his marble body until she touched the waistband of his boxers. He would not be able to take much more of this. Her gentle hands slid his boxers down, freeing his once-restrained erection. Although she had seen him naked before, it seemed that she couldn't get over how big he was.

_I want you..._

He groaned as he watched her head go up and down against his length. The moonlight glistened off her skin as she roughly sucked his member that pulsed with pleasure. Edward grabbed hold of the tree that Bella's back was against as he thrust into her mouth. Her mouth could not take him entirely in-- that much they both knew.

_I need you..._

"Bella..." a moan left his cold lips.

Bella traced her tongue up his length and he bucked his hips, the tree trunk that Edward's hand was hanging onto was starting to snap under his strength. His other hand guided her motions on his length, and was placed on the back of her head. His senses filled with the smell of her arousal and the sound of her sucking him. Unable to hang on much longer, the tree his hand was leaning against made a sickening cracking noise.

"I can't wait, love... I need to..." he whimpered, pulling her up and her panties down, "Wrap your leg around me..."

She did as she was told and she felt him slide into her. Her eyes widening, she moaned helplessly. His lips were against the skin of her neck and she could tell that he was smirking. She subconsciencly wrapped her other leg around his waist as well, and he supported the entirety of her weight and thrust into her as far as he could go.

The forest filled with his growls and her screams of pleasure.

**xx--xx--xx Jacob's POV xx--xx--xx**

"Jacob, won't you leave already?" Alice practically pleaded.

"No," I replied, glowering at her, "Not until I know Bella is safe."

"We're home!" a male voice said at the door.

I turned around and saw a woman with blonde hair and a huge guy that looked like a football player walk in.

"Emmett, Rosalie!" Alice chirped, going to hug them.

Emmett's eyes did not leave mine.

"What is he doing here..." I heard him ask as politely as he could. "And where are Bella and Edward?"

"Bella ran away and Edward went to find her--" I cut in.

Emmett raised an eyebrow, "_Bella_? She ran from _Edward?_"

"No," I replied, "She ran from _me._"

A growl emitted from Emmett's throat, "What did you _do_ to her, mutt?!"

I found his anger humorous.

"Nothing."

I saw Alice talk to Emmett and Rosalie and they nodded, understanding.

"Yeah we went out to the city last night-- did a lot of partying..." he winked at Alice, "... if you know what I mean."

_Digusting creatures_.

"I'm going now," I finalized, heading for the door.

They nodded at me as I turned. They weren't stopping me from leaving, after all. They wanted me gone the moment I came.

_I'm going to see if Bella is alright. I have to tell her I'm sorry_.

**xx--xx--xx 3rd Person POV xx--xx--xx**

"Ed-Edward..." she helplessly moaned his name and that only fueled his need.

His senses were on overload as her walls squeezed around his length.

"I can't... hold on..." Bella begged.

"Come, love..." he hissed.

He felt her walls enclose around him tightly and he groaned, his release following hers. He took himself out of Bella and pulled her clothing back up to cover her body, then he fixed his boxers and pants. He set her down against the tree trunk as her chest heaved up and down. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He liked the idea that his lust for her was greater than his bloodlust.

"We have company..." he whispered in her ear, moving a strand of stray hair out of her face.

She looked up at him as he mouthed: Jacob Black.

Bella gasped and pushed herself back against the tree. Edward picked her up and jumped up to one of the tree's branches, her body sitting atop his waist as he cradled her tired form. Her neck rested in the valley of his neck and he smiled. Edward kissed her gently before he looked down and saw Jacob step into the clearing.

"Bella!" he hollared.

"Keep it down, mutt!" Edward's voice dripped venom.

"KEEP IT DOWN?!" Jacob shouted, "You practically woke up the whole forest!"

Edward smirked and Jake shook his head and crossed his arms.

"You had sex with Bella in a forest?! What's wrong with you?!"

"It's not like it's our first time," Edward bragged just to see Jacob's reaction.

Bella closed her eyes, drifting to sleep in the arms in her vampire. Edward kissed her forehead and he heard Jacob scowl.

"I have a very... dangerous temper... tonight. It's best you don't make me angry with you," Edward hissed.

Jacob glared.

"I'm taking Bella home now, Jacob. Maybe you should stay away from her for a _long_ while..." Edward hissed, "The wedding is coming soon, and you know what that means."

"What _does_ that mean, bloodsucker?"

"It means she'll be mine _forever_."

Jacob howled and before Edward's eyes, he transformed into a werewolf. Edward picked Bella up in his arms and stood up.

"Easy there boy, we don't want to hurt Bella anymore do we?" Edward said in a mocking tone.

Jacob backed up on his four legs, shaking his head in defeat-- guilt in his eyes.

"Cuz you know, she is pretty sore from when I-"

Jacob growled and cut him off.

"Goodnight, Jacob."

...

The next morning, Bella awoke to a cold hand stroking her hair.

"Mmmm..." she mumbled.

"Good morning, love..." his voice was velvet smooth.

"I love you..." she mumbled.

"I know," he replied simply, smiling, "I love you too."

"I know," she replied, smiling back at him.

He pulled her closer into his arms, taking in her lovely scent that was now mixed with his. She cringed a bit and he frowned.

"Sore, love?"

She shook her head feverently, but he could easily see through her and he chuckled.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. "A little bit of my control slipped..."

"A little?!" she squeaked out. She then realized what she said and blood rushed to her cheeks, "I-I mean..."

He held her tightly and laughed, "A little," he repeated.

A vibrating noise came from Bella's cellphone on the dresser and Edward, being closest to it, grabbed it and handed it to her. She flipped it open and she had missed three calls from Charlie. She supposed she should visit him today.

"Charlie?" Edward questioned.

Bella nodded.

"Well, let's get up so that we can visit him, love. It's... 10:00 A.M."

"10:00?!" Bella said louder than intended.

Edward kissed her neck, "Yes, love... I would have woke you up sooner if I didn't so much enjoy watching you sleep..."

She blushed.

"... and hear you moan my name in your sleep..."

She blushed harder, "Edward..."

"What do you dream about, I wonder?"

"U-Um..." she stuttered.

He kissed her neck once more and smiled, "You can tell me later... your father must be worried sick. I don't want to have him hate me for keeping you all to myself."

"As far as he knows, we've been preparing for the marriage... but Esme and Carlisle are preparing it all... I'm so thankful."

"Some _preparing_ we've done," Edward laughed.

Edward sat up in bed, revealing his perfectly chiseled upper torso and he picked Bella up in his arms, carrying her towards the bathroom.

"Care for a shower?" he asked with an evil glint in his eyes. A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"O-Okay," Bella replied.

Edward walked into the bathroom with Bella in his arms and kicked the door shut.

The next hour would be filled with growls and moans.

That much was for certain.

* * *

**I know I know... this part was kind of short in my opinion... sry.**

Thanks for all the reviews. I ADORE YOU!

With Love,  
Mezzanotte x3


	8. Hiatus, Forgive Me!

**:-:-: _Vampiric Desires_ is now on... hiatus. :-:-:**

:-:-: 7 Chapters.

**:-:-: 16826** Words.

**:-:-: 205** Reviews.

**:-:-: 32,321** Hits.

**:-:-: 4** c2s.

**:-:-: 131** Favs.

**:-:-: 281** Alerts.

**:-:-: **Reason for Hiatus: Lack of interest would be the first thing. Lack of interest from me. Problem is that if I'm not interested in a story that I'm writing, it's terribly hard to write. "I'll Eat You Alive" is taking up most my time & and I really enjoy writing that story. There are a bunch of plot related problems in this story that I have to go back and fix. I don't know how I'm going to fix it without changing the entire plot, but I have to try... I find it hard to write two stories at once, as well. I'll end up writing something entirely stupid that belongs in a different story and I really don't want that to happen.

Forgive me. I'm... _only human._ (damn!) Oh... that reminds me, my quote database (my head) is remembering something...

_"Would you understand what I meant if I said I was only human?"_

... do you know who said that? Bet you do. Hehe.

Until further announcement, _Vampiric Desires_ is now on hold.

With love,  
_Mezzanottex3_


End file.
